One and The Same
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: It's been two years since Tris transferred to Dauntless and she finds out some very interesting news...she is related to Eric! He's little sister I'm fact, can she give him the family he has always wanted and melt his frozen heart? Fourtris,Shauna/Zeke, Uriah/Marlene, Christina/Will


**Disclaimer-I don't only anything but my ideas**

Tris POV

I make my way to his apartment on the leaders floor, I've memorized exactly where to go since I have been taking this path everyday. I take a left turn, then a right and keep going straight, the spooky looking door all the way at the end. It's a simple black door that isn't decorated on the outside, until the others, making it feel dull and bare. The leaders floor is cleaner than the other parts of the compound, the floors are sparkling, literally with a shine like this it must be cleaned everyday. He might be busy but I honestly doubt it even if he is a leader he seems very isolated. Only appearing when needed. I don't often see him roaming the compound unless he is working. Once I get to his door I knock three times.

_**Knock,Knock,Knock**_

"Go Away!" I hear him yell from the other side of the door. Typical.

"You haven't even asked who it is yet?" I say patiently. I hear him sigh.

" .It?" He says. I can tell I'm annoying him, but maybe he should just make sure he's out of the house at this time, but I would always come back, it's what I've been doing the past few days.

"Tris..." I say smiling even though he can't see me.

"Oh" is all he says and just when I though he was going to let me in he yells again,"Go Away!"

"But we have to talk about this," I tell him. I just want to talk and clear things up a bit. Can't he just except the facts.

"I don't want to talk about this, there nothing I want to say to you" he says coldly, I can feel his glare threw the door.

I sigh. "I'm not giving up on you,"

"Yeah, well maybe you should" he responds, I think I hear him mumble something but I could be mistaken.

It's been two weeks since we found out, or should I say since I found out, he won't talk to me long enough to let me know if he knew already. Every time I try and talk to him he shuts me out. Every time I see him in the hallway he practically runs the other way or ignores me completely. I know I said I wasn't giving up on him but I'm starting to feel like I should.

I trudge back to my apartment that is on the floor below the leaders. When I left he was sleeping and I hope he still is , because I really feel like being interrogated about my whereabouts right now.

But just my luck when I walk back threw the door he is moving around the kitchen. Once he sees me his face lights up.

"Hey Tris, where have you been?"he asks me, not in a pestering way, but he sounds as if he is genuinely curious.

"I was at Christina's she wanted me to help her pick out what shoes she is going to wear tomorrow" I say, using the excuse I fabricated on my way here.

Christina is the only know I've told, she still is unsure what to think about him though, she thinks I should at least try, because "like it or not he's your brother no matter what, Tris". She also thinks I should be cautions because "Eric is ruthless and scary". Her words, not mine.

I know why I haven't told Tobias, I'm scared of how he will react, he might even confront Eric about it, and that won't end well. They are enemies, my boyfriend and my brother. For now all I can do is keep them far away from each other.

"Did you have fun?" He asks me, his voice laced with humor.

"Oh, I had the best time" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Eric's POV

It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I just I don't know how. It is to hard to believe I have a sibling, the "Stiff" at that.

What do you say to a little sister you didn't know you had?

I know she wants to build a relationship with me but she is going to get hurt. I'm not cut out for family. In Erudite, I never had a family I had the people who fed and clothed me. Not once did the words "I love you, Eric" ever come out of either John and Grace, or my supposed "parents'" mouths.

It's been two weeks since she found out and I constantly ponder why she hasn't given up yet. I'm not intentionally so cruel to her because whether I'd like to admit it or not, she has never done anything to me. Her boyfriend on the other hand, has ruined my life.

Another reason why we shouldn't try this, she is dating Four and I would rather not be in his presence anymore than I have too. My conscience keeps telling me to give her a chance, she might be just what you need, what you have always wanted deep down, a real family.

The thought of being related to a "stiff" let alone being the offspring of two, just seems absurd, I grew up being taught to dislike the Abnegation but part of me always thought that they weren't bad people, they were just people who keep to themselves, while everyone else opted to be selfish.

So I just keep walking, I don't know where I'm going but I need to clear my head.

I found out a week before my choosing ceremony when my "parents" told me I was adopted. They told me I was a gift to them, although I never really felt like one because sometimes I believed I would have been better off in any other faction.

They told me when my biological parents were younger they did something they weren't suppose to do with me as the result. Faction mixing was prohibited so a few months later I was born and my biological parent were choosing their permanent factions so they gave me to my "parents" who treated me as if they didn't want me either. I never really got a chance to meet my biological parents growing up. Once they chose their new faction, Abnegation, they got married a year later and had two kids, Beatrice and Caleb Prior. So I don't see my self as a gift I see myself as a mistake. A mistake that was forgotten or at least that what I assumed happened they gave me away like a piece of clothing and just forgot about me.

In a way though their actions made me stronger, it taught me not to trust people, that they don't care about anyone but themselves. All they do is let you down in the end. It's part of the reason I switched factions so I could become the strong independent person I am today.

* * *

Tris POV

We are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Hamburger, juice, and dauntless cake. My first meal here. The usual loud chatter caused by my faction has ceased in my mind as I think about everything. I think about my friends, Caleb, the things that have happened in the past few years like initiation, getting my first tattoo but the memory that keeps popping up in my head is when my parent told me Eric was my brother. The memory etched clearly in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I hop off the train and see the gray houses I use to live among. I am visiting my parents because I just really missed day have been more frequent, we are free to visit any faction we desire once every two months, but there is still the original visiting day where jobs give everyone the day off and the time to visit your families._

_I didn't want to wear anything to revealing around my parents, it's an unspoken rule exhibiting to much skin is considered rude in Abnegation. I pull on my black leggings, black shirt that has got lace sleeves still revealing my collarbone tattoo, showing I have adapted to my new faction well, and black combat boots. Pulling my hair into its high ponytail, I put on the dauntless earrings and "Tris" necklace Tobias gave me._

_My parents said they had something important to tell me when I got there. Passing rows and rows of houses,32,33,34...36. Reaching my oldI knock on the door softly, my Abnegation taking over my senses, it's understandable why other factions don't think highly of faction mixing._

_My mother opens the door and smiles softly._

_"Tris, how are doing?" Mom is the only one who calls me Tris outside of Dauntless. She is the only one who remembers my new name, my real name is Tris, not Beatrice. She pulls me into a hug, well I pull her into a hug. This is one of the rare times she will let my show affection towards her._

_"I'm fine" I tell her with a tight smile._

_"Your father is in the kitchen, we shouldn't keep him waiting" she says." Nice outfit by the way" she whispers in my ear. I smile. My mother might be Abnegation but she is still Dauntless at heart._

_We walk into the kitchen and I'm greeted by my father with a handshake, Dauntless greeting. Him being a former Erudite would probably remember simple things like that._

_My father forgave me a year ago, he said he doesn't think my decision was completely reckless because some Dauntless, like my mom, are good people. One thing he has never approved of though is Tobias, I don't think it's because it's of who Tobias is as a person, I think it's just because he is a male in general, a Dauntless male at that. My father is narrow minded when it come to boys,he believes Tobias is going to hurt me in some way._

_I believe It's also because he doesn't want to see his daughter grow up anymore than she already has. He doesn't like the idea of me living with a guy until marriage. Mom tried to tell him Abnegation and Dauntless standards are different. In Abnegation you have to wait until you are married for you to be in the same house as your partner alone, you wait 5 months into the marriage to sleep in the same bed._

_Where as in Dauntless they don't care if you move in with a complete stranger, or even a killer, not that it's ever happened before. My dad is just afraid of me growing up but I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions, I'm 18. Mom on the other hand loves Tobias they have met countless times._

_"Beatrice how are you doing?" My dad says in his soft voice._

_"I'm fine dad how are you?" I ask, it's obvious he is getting older even though he's not even that old his gray hairs are mixing in with the dark brown, giving his hair a salt and pepper affect. The bags under his eyes along with the frown etched in his features make it obvious these past few years have taken a toll on him._

_"How are Four and your other friends?" My mother ask with a smile. I told her about the promise ring Tobias and I wear, which is currently still on my finger. She has met Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, and Marlene a few times. Those were a few of the weirdest moments of my life, and the reason why I don't let Zeke and Uriah talk to my parents._

_"They are fine, so you two wanted to talk to me about something..." I say trailing off waiting for one of them to jump in._

_"Yes," is all my dad says, they faces changing from light hearted to serious._

_"Is it good or bad news?" I ask._

_"That depends on how you feel about another sibling..." My dad says. I gasp._

_"Mom your..." I say turning to her with a huge smile on my face._

_"Not exactly honey, I've already had the child" she says carefully measuring her words. My face goes from ecstatic to confused._

_"What When? because I don't recall seeing a baby belly or a baby any where around here"_

_"Before I had you..." She responds._

_"Who Caleb? Mom I'm not understanding here!" I tell her cutting her off. She sighs._

_"Tris you might want to sit down for this" she says her Dauntless side starting to show. I sit and wait to here the story. She sits as well._

_"Ok so when we were 16 we did something completely irresponsible, and selfish. The result came 9 months later and we weren't fit parents or ready to take care of a baby so we gave him away to a family in Erudite where we believed he would have a better life, it was around the time of our choosing ceremony and that's when we transferred, we didn't want to leave him but we did. We tried visiting him for the first months of his life but things got to complicated until it turned from once a month, to once a year, until we just stopped coming. Once we settled down and got married we found we could be parents so we had you and Caleb. We haven't seen our son since he was 2. It's what I regret most of my life. But we are so grateful to have had two other amazingly wonderful kids." She says, tears evident in the glint of the light._

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I say, that's the only thing on my mind right now._

_"We weren't sure if you were ready or not, we didn't want it to affect your decision for the choosing ceremony or make you feel any less important to us. I apologize. Are you mad, upsetting you is the last thing we would want to do" she says softly reaching for my hand._

_"I'm not mad I just wish you told me, do you know anything else about him?" I ask._

_"He transferred to Dauntless I think, His choosing ceremony was two years before yours." she says ._

_"What's his name?" I ask, maybe if he is from Dauntless I can try and track him down, maybe reach out to him._

_"His name is Eric, he should be 20 years old now" once those words leave her mouth my heart sinks. I can't be Eric. Mean, Cold, Heartless Eric._

_"Are you sure that's his name, do you have any idea what he looks like?" I say bringing my head to the table._

_"Yes Tris I would remember what I named my son, what he looks like now I'm not sure, but he always did have pale blue eyes" she says. The first thing I noticed about Eric were his cold, unwavering pale blue eyes. I bite my lip._

_"What's wrong,dear?" My father said with worry evident in his voice. This is the first time he has spoken since my mother and I sat down._

_"I know someone named Eric, unless he changed his name Four told he me he was Erudite born, but he is also Four's enemy" I tell them. At Four my dad tenses up, lips pursing in annoyance But right now that is the least of my worries._

_"It could be a different Eric, maybe he changed his name" my mother says, praying it is I get up from my chair._

_"Yeah maybe" I say with a sigh."I've got to get going, my friends are waiting for me back at Dauntless." I say. I get up hug them both goodbye and make my way back to Dauntless._

_End of Flashback_

I got Eric to talk long enough to confirm it was him so I'm making an effort to bond, but he is making it insanely hard because he keeps shutting me out. But I refuse to give up, I will become closer to Eric,no matter how difficult.

* * *

**Idea based off of it'sSao- Faction before Blood**

**Hey guys so going back and reading the old version of this story I realized just how terrible my writing was so I went back and edited my story same plot different words, let me know what you think and if your new to this story, Welcome! R&amp;R**


End file.
